A Bomba do Sorriso
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Kagome está sozinha na cidade, pensando em InuYasha...sua reflexão a leva a uma importante decisão...(SONG-FIC baseada no epi "Quero voltar ao lugar onde nos conhecemos"! ONE-SHOT)


**A BOMBA DO SORRISO  
**(Hohoemi no Bakudan)

Aqui estou eu: andando na cidade, no meio da multidão, e mesmo assim, estou me sentindo sozinha. Estou pensando nele, outra vez... Onde ele deve estar? Talvez andando sozinho nos vastos campos da Japão Feudal... Estará pensando em mim?Ou... Nela? Eu ainda me lembro... Me lembro daquela noite... A noite em que ele escolheu... Ela... Kikyou...

Machi no hito gomi kata ga butsu kate hitori bocchi...

_Na multidão da cidade, pessoas se esbarrando, e eu estou sozinha..._

Hatenai sougen kaze ga byubyunto hitori bocchi...  
_No campo sem fim, o vento assovia, e eu estou sozinha..._

Docchi darou naki taku naru, basho wa?  
_Qual será o lugar que me fez chorar?_

Futatsu maru o tsukete choppiri otona sa

_Seria mais adulto se eu marcasse o lugar com dois círculos_

Naquele momento, todas as minhas forças se esvaíram... eu sofri, tudo na minha mente se tornou um caos... Eu não suportei encara-lo, não tive coragem... Eu não queria ouvir... Então eu voltei. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim...

MECHAMECHA! Kurushii kabe datte fuini naze ka bocchi kowasu yuuki to power, waite kuru na wa?  
_CAOS! Por que a coragem e o poder que podem quebrar as paredes do sofrimento, de repente, desapareceram?_

MECHAMECHA! Kibishii hitotachi ga fuini miseta yasashii sa no sei datta ri surun darou ne?

_CAOS! Deve ser por causa da bondade que as pessoas mais severas de repente mostraram, não é?_

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!  
_MUITO OBRIGADA!_

Sempre que eu voltava pra minha era, ele vinha me buscar... Eu nunca disse o quanto ficava feliz com isso! Sempre que eu voltava, meu coração parecia sufocar e eu tinha uma vontade imensa de chorar... Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, nem nunca escrevi em nenhum diário... Talvez eu escondesse isso de mim mesma...

Ima made nankai yoroshiku to genki ni saken darou?  
_Até hoje, quantas vezes alegremente gritei "muito prazer"?_

Ima made nankai sayonara to na ite wakareta darou?  
_Até hoje, quantas vezes me despedi chorando e dizendo "adeus"?_

Docchi darou kurubette ooi kazu wa?  
_Qual dos dois eu disse mais vezes?_

Naka ni ikooru kaite choppiri otona sa

_Seria mais adulto se eu tivesse escrito num diário_

Eu estava me sentindo tão triste... Onde foi parar a minha coragem??? Ainda não conseguia encara-lo, não queria que fosse um adeus definitivo... Era tudo culpa da Kikyou! Se ela estivesse morta....  
O que? Não... eu não sou assim! Não quero ser assim... Se a Kikyou estivesse morta... O InuYasha ficaria muito triste... De repente, eu me sentei perto da árvore sagrada... O lugar onde nos conhecemos... Me senti mais tranqüila, e com os conselhos da minha mãe tomei essa decisão...

MECHAMECHA! Kanashii toki datte fuini naze ka nori koeru yuuki to power, waite kuro no wa?

_CAOS! Por que a coragem e o poder, de repente, desapareceram, mesmo nas horas mais tristes?_

MECHAMECHA! Yasashii hitotachi ga fuini miseta kibishi sa no sei datta ri surun darou ne?

_CAOS! Deve ser por causa da severidade que as pessoas mais bondosas de repente mostraram, não é?_

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

_MUITO_ _OBRIGADA!_

Não quero ficar sozinha nesse caos! Quero me divertir... Com você... Quero ficar com você, InuYasha... Quero que você viva, que você sorria... Tomei coragem, e agora estou voltando... pra você... pra te ver... eu não consigo te esquecer! Não quero que fique sozinho! Quero te fazer sorrir!

MECHAMECHA! Tanoshii toki datte wasurenai yo, itsu ma demo yuuki to power, naku sanai yo!

_CAOS! Não esqueça, mesmo nas horas mais tristes, não perca nunca o poder e a coragem!_

MECHAMECHA! Hitori bocchi no hito ni ageru kuchibiru no uragawa ni kaku shitte aru...  
_CAOS! Vou dar a uma pessoa que estiver sozinha..._

Quero uma EXPLOSÃO DE SORRISOS nos seus lábios, InuYasha!!!

HOHOEMI NO BAKUDAN!!!

_A BOMBA DO SORRISO que se esconde atrás dos lábios!!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi gente!   
Essa é a minha primeira songfic, por isso não me matem! "

Eu estava vendo aquele episódio "Quero voltar ao lugar onde nos conhecemos" e ouvindo essa música (ver tv e escutar música ao mesmo tempo? Acreditem, eu consigo...) e me veio a idéia de fazer uma songfic com essa música!! E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Comentem pleeeeeeeeease!!  
BJAUM!!

Kagome-chan LP


End file.
